El regalo de Navidad
by Halane
Summary: A Zoro le falta comprar sólo un regalo. Quiere algo que sea especial, pero no se decide. Al final, lo encuentra. ¿Resultará?
1. Buscando

**Zoro salió de la taberna bastante más alegre y con la moral un poco más alta que cuando había entrado media hora antes. Sí, encontraría el regalo perfecto para ella. No tenía muchas opciones: o encontrarlo o no, y su suerte lo acompañaría, estaba convencido.**

**Su buena fe no estaba muy justificada. Durante toda la mañana había estado vagando por esa enorme isla comprando regalos de navidad para sus amigos, y ahora iba cargado con dos bolsas. Sólo le faltaba ese, y no tenía ni idea de qué comprar. Había reservado la mayor parte del dinero, por si acaso, y cabía decir que era bastante. Como uno de los regalos de cada uno sería para ella, Nami se había mostrado generosa.**

**Cinco minutos. El arranque de alegría no le duró más. Soltó las bolsas y se cruzó de brazos sin preocuparse de las miradas extrañadas y asustadas que le dirigió la gente antes de acelerar el paso.**

**- Arg, parezco estúpido dando vueltas por una calle que no tengo ni puta idea de cuál es buscando algo que no sé qué es para una maldita… maldita…- se quedó callado. Sus ojos se clavaron en un objeto que estaba en el escaparate justo delante de él.- Lo he encontrado.- dijo muy convencido.**

**Era una joyería pequeña, vieja, con un aire de prestigio y respetabilidad increíble. En cientos de cojines de raso refulgían joyas lujosas, recargadas, elegantes. Pero ninguno de los complicados trabajos de orfebrería había conseguido hipnotizarlo como esa sencilla gargantilla. En el cojín más gastado de raso granate, una tira de seda negra de tres centímetros de grosor sostenía en su centro un óvalo de oro blanco. En el centro, una esmeralda verde, tan llena de matices y reflejos que parecía estar viva, resplandecía.**

**Debía costar una fortuna. O quizás no… Las esmeraldas no podían ser especialmente caras en esa zona. No hacía mucho que habían pasado por una isla donde abundaban. Y allí habían aprendido cosas de esas piedras. Bueno, se suponía. Él no había prestado mucha atención, sinceramente. Pero le gustó esa joya en particular. Tenía que llevársela. Simplemente sabía que le pertenecía a ella y que él era el que tenía que llevarla hasta ese cuello elegante y largo.**

**- No me llegará… Necesito al menos 50000 berries más…- se dijo echando un vistazo al dinero que le quedaba.**

**- Sí, muy bien.- por una vez le alegró escuchar esa voz.**

**- …y un montón de dulces bombones para mi dulce princesa.- acabó la voz babeante de Sanji.**

**- Zoro¿qué tal?- los ojos de Nami se perdieron curiosos por el interior de las bolsas del espadachín, buscando el regalo que le daría esa noche con avidez.**

**El cocinero no saludó, sino que le dirigió una mirada desafiante y acomodó mejor las bolsas que sujetaba.**

**- Bien.**

**- Ya…- la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió acerada. No se le escapaba nada, y además Zoro no estaba intentando ocultar que en ese momento necesitaba dinero. Al contrario, estaba deseando que Nami se diera cuenta. No podía pedírselo, pero si ella lo ofrecía… - ¿Necesitas… dinero, por casualidad?**

**- ¿Eh?- Zoro funció el ceño y gruñó.- Claro que…**

**- Sí. Siempe está más pobre que las ratas. Emborracharse no es gratis.- interrumpió Sanji.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Y encima sordo. Ya no puedes alegar ni ser saludable, marimo.**

**- Cállate, yo al menos no llevo el pelo pastoso de echarle cremas.**

**- ¡No te metas con mi pelo, cabeza lechuga!**

**- ¡Me meto con lo que me da la gana!**

**- ¡Pues piénsate algo mejor si puedes, musculitos!**

**- ¡Igualmente, que lo dices como si fuera un defecto, cuando ya te gustaría ser igual de fuerte que yo!**

**- Ah¿quieres ver lo fuerte que soy?**

**- ¡Uy, mira, estoy temblando de miedo¿Vas a pegarme con la sartén?**

**- No necesito una sartén para pegarte, me basto solo. No como tú, que te escondes detrás de esas espaditas…**

**- Grrr**

**- Grrrr**

**- Grrrrr**

**- ¡YA VALE!- dos capones de Nami cortaron la discusión en seco.- Sanji, no pelees con mis bolsas en la mano…**

**- ¡Sí, Nami!**

**- Y tú, te doy 100000 berries más al… mm… 400.- le tendió el oro.**

**- ¿Al qué?**

**- Lo que oíste.- no le dio oportunidad de rechazarlos, sino que se marchó a toda velocidad calle abajo, seguida de Sanji.- ¡Recuerda que me has dado tu palabra de devolvérmelo!**

**- Bruja asquerosa.- masculló por lo bajo.- Bueno, al menos tengo el dinero, aunque por culpa de esa babosa con pelo me ha salido caro.**

**Entró en la joyería. El dependiente era un anciano de expresión huraña y aire codicioso. El amigable saludo que tenía bailando en la boca murió al ver al espadachín, que siempre tan descuidado consigo mismo no parecía precisamente rico.**

**- ¿Qué desea?- preguntó sin pizca de amabilidad. **

**- Ah… eh…- lo pilló desprevenido esa actitud defensiva.- Esa gargantilla.- la señaló torpemente como un niño que muestra un cochecito de juguete expuesto en un escaparate.**

**Quince minutos después salió de la joyería dejando atrás a un dependiente bastante más meloso que a su entrada, y con un estuche de terciopelo azul oscuro envuelto en papel dorado dentro de una de las bolsas. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.**


	2. A las doce

**Zoro miró hacia arriba al oír un chillido de alegría.**

**- ¡Guau!- había sido Nami, sosteniendo con una sonrisa enorme el vestido rojo que él le había comprado. Sinceramente le parecía horrible, pero era obvio que ella no pensaba lo mismo.- ¡Creo que te perdono todo lo que me debes!**

**- ¡Ayyyy, qué guapa vas a estar con eso, mi pelirroja!- exclamó Sanji, revoloteando alrededor de la navegante.**

**- ¡Un balón!**

**- Luffy¿debería tomarme lo de los cuchillos nuevos para carne como un regalo o como una indirecta?- bromeó el cocinero, blandiendo uno.**

**- Vaya, Chopper, gracias.- Zoro alzó con gesto satisfecho el regalo del reno: un nuevo juego de pesas.**

**- ¡Oh, Nami, herramientas nuevas, gracias!**

**- ¡Robin, un libro de medicina, qué bonito!- Chopper fue corriendo hacia la arqueóloga a darle un cariñoso abrazo, pero al ver el contenido del estuche que estaba abriendo se quedó parado.- Vaya…**

**- ¿Qué es, qué es?- preguntó Luffy, acercándose.**

**- Oh, Dios, Robin, es preciosa…- la cara de Nami se había transformado en una máscara de admiración. Zoro se quedó mirando sus botas, que de repente se le antojaron muy interesantes.**

**Sanji y Usopp miraron sorprendidos lo que ella sostenía ahora entre sus dedos largos y delgados: la gargantilla. Era hermosa, mucho más en las manos de la morena que dentro del hermoso estuche.**

**- ¡Ayyyy, permíteme que coloque esa hermosa joya en tu cuello, Robin!- rogó Sanji, intentando hacerse con el regalo. Pero Robin lo apartó.**

**- Cocinero… Si no te importa… Creo que el espadachín debe hacer los honores.- todos escucharon el ruido que hizo Zoro al tragar.- Después de todo él me la ha regalado.- se acercó lentamente hacia donde él estaba y, dándose la vuelta, se levantó el pelo con una mano mientras dejaba la otra extendida con el collar.**

**Zoro no se podía mover. Estaba paralizado. "Joder, sólo es Robin. Venga, ponle la gargantilla."**

**- ¿Me la pondrás?**

**- Claro.- la cogió intentando abrir el ganchito, pero sus dedos gruesos y fuertes, muy adecuados para la esgrima, no lo eran tanto para hacer algo delicado. Además estaba seguro de que su pulso solía ser más firme.- Na…- miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. ¿Dónde se habían metido los demás?  
- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- N… No, nada, nada.- al fin consiguió abrirlo, y la joya encajó perfectamente en el cuello de cisne de la arqueóloga, que se giró sin soltar su pelo. La esmeralda pareció adquirir un nuevo brillo, y alumbrar con él las facciones exóticas y refinadas de Robin. Era una joya sofisticada, y con una personalidad y belleza como la de ella todo se acentuaba. Zoro carraspeó.**

**- Me gusta. Gracias, espadachín.**

**- De… denada.- "¿Por qué tartamudeo?"**

**- ¿Sabes qué simbolizan las esmeraldas?**

**Robin rodeó el cuello de Zoro muy lentamente, acariciando sus hombros en el camino, y acercó su cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Él gruñó, incapaz de articular palabra, y dos manchas rojas empezaron a cubrir sus mejillas. La arqueóloga se rió.**

**- Lo suponía. Feliz Navidad… Zoro.- desviando su cara, le dio un suave beso dulce en la comisura de los labios y se alejó, saliendo de la cocina.**

**Cinco segundos después, el peliverde se sintió capaz de moverse. Frunció el ceño.**

**- ¿Feliz Navidad?- le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.- Mierda… ¡Yo había entendido que las esmeraldas simbolizaban el amor!**

* * *

Hi!! Bueno, en realidad este fic no es de Navidad... En origen surgió como un regalo de cumple para mi querida Elena (Chibi Rukia), pero como ella cumple cerquita dije: "¡Venga, vamos a hacerle los dos regalos juntos!"Y este es el resultado. Un poquito hecho a prisas (es que me atrasé una hora, así que era cuestión de acabarlo por orgullo personal, nada más XD) pero creo que no ha quedado horrible :)

Merry Xmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
